Through The Looking Glass
by DragoonDraconain
Summary: I girl stays up too many nights watching show. She thinks the changes are her mind...but could it be something more?


Horror story. Through The Looking Glass.

I pause the video once again. This time at an odd colouration on my screen. Staring at another picture of "hi- oh who am i kidding? His Name isn't forbidden! Ahem. Asura. you see, i haven't been sleeping these past few night, no no. It is intentional, to keep me up i watch my favourite show. Soul Eater. But you see, every now and then, when there is a part about The Kishin, something would change. The first time was when he just woke up. When he revealed his face, his eye "flickered" and for a spilt second, _He was looking right at me_. I shrugged it of as a few nights lac of sleep and continued on.

Now you see, it's been happening more often, not just his eyes. Sometimes he would turn his head to look at me. So I've just been watching his scene, then re watching them. And I've been to pausing them, whenever i do they go back to how they should be. It's very odd, then again it's been about a wee without sleep. But since it first happened i never _Wanted_ to go to sleep, never got tired or drowsy. Just only wanting to watch Soul Eater, or him.

Any how, this time he had _Beckoned_ me to him, like with his finger, that gesture. And as before, it goes away when i pause. No other character does this, only him. And i don't know what is going on, it's freaky. Or just i should get back to having sleep...wait what! I-It was p-paused! o-okay, when i said that last sentence, more accurately thought/typed it, he _Shook_ his head. Lie he doesn't want me to go to sleep. And, it was paused! Not playing paused..i must just be sleep deprived. That must be it, yeah just sleep deprived. I thin I'm going to have a glass of warm milk then go to sleep. I'm just sleep deprived. I mean _It's not like it's a warning from another world_...right?

Well, I've slept, i just woke up and...no blood red skies! I am also not being chased by anything. No Kishins here to kill me, so I'm good! Guess i just ne-ded. I did not leave that picture up there i swear. Oh right, it's Asura (duh) and he is..._Scowling_. It looks lie an official picture, but he doesn't have any sense where he glares. So what the fuck? I know i had not leaved him up here, as unlikely as you may think, it was not me. Oh i get it! Someones playing a prank on me! Right? Hellooooooo, come out come out wherever you are. Well that didn't work.

Holy crap he just _winked _at me. What the hell. I, this can't be sleep deprivation, i just woke up! So why. Nononononononon9ononononon I'm just losing my mind! Oh wow, yeah like that isn't heard of before, losing your mind because of the god of madness. Harharhar. Yeah, i think I'm going to go to a psychiatrist. I can't be the first one to see things like these...right? Okay, undermining my self confidence is the LAST thing i need. Just calm, deep breaths. Look at the pretty flowers. See there beautiful red stalks. Wait, red stalks? Okay no I'm out of here.

Nononononononononononoononononononononononononon. The door it locked, i can't turn the handle. This looks from the inside but everything shows it's unlocked. Yet i can't open it, i can't get out my front door. Okay I'm trying the back. Nope. No luck there, it's locked too...and his picture, the one that pulled itself up. He's _grinning_. Almost laughing. As if he can see my struggles. Okay, i-I'm trying a window. No, still no luck. There all locked. Or jammed, it's so cruel. Outside there is nothing wrong, green grass, blue sky. Trees. In here my plants are going red and black. His eye symbol is appearing everywhere. This is a dream, this has to be a dream...no it can't be. I just thought it was a dream. Dreamers never now there dreaming. It's all real.

Why me? There is _nothing_ unique about me, I'm your average Joe...or is the female version Jessie? Well whatever it is, I'm it. I mean i draw. That's it...okay i can sing, poorly...people also call me pretty. But that's it. Nothing else. I lose my temper, I'm violent. I have no sense of humour. So why is this happening?...am i going insane. no. I can't be, i wouldn't have had that though. As it is with dreamers, insane people never now there insane...well Asura does, but he doesn't count.

O-okay, now he has bent over at a 90 degree angle, his scarves that wrap loosely around his neck support him. his arms holding his stomach causing many folds in..whatever that red and black jacket?..i think that it's name. Okay never mind that but still. _Why is his picture changing? _I don't know, i never have known. I think...i don't think I'm imagining this. I think he's..._Playing with his food_. It is the only thing that really fits. Doesn't explain how he's real. Perhaps he may be courteous enough to enlighten me before my soul goes down his throat.

I shudder just thinking about it. I believe in the after life. I do with a whole heart. But i don't now what will happen _when _he takes my soul. Will i _cease to exists? _Or will i live consciously from his point of view? You now, that second one doesn't sound that bad. Actually it sounds nice. Watching the world from the view of a god. So maybe that's it. Well i sure hope so. Asura _Why are you looking at me as if I'm the insane one? _Really, that isn't very logical. I poke his nose..ahem where his nose should be from the screen. It gets no reaction. Unfortunate. I would actually like to see the picture move.

I don't know why I've just lost all motive to run. I seem perfectly content to just sit here in my chair in my _nightgown_, having a staring contest with a picture on my PC screen. Perhaps it has sunk in that my life is all depend on him now? _That I truly know_ my life is in his hands to do with as he pleases? I always though I'd fight until the end. That i would never give up but her- what was that? I heard _knocking. _I can't find _where _it's coming from. Within the walls maybe? Uhg, all the eyes are unsettling. It looks like a cheesy horror map by an amateur maker. Hahaha.

AND just like that I'm panicking...right _i can hear him laughing_. Uhhh oh. Well that explains it, the picture is now _animated. _Like I can _see _him laughing at me. O-oh, no. Can't breath can't can't. Lungs. Recoiled. No air. Help. Hurts help. I can't. No air no. None. Nada. I'm I'm going!..i can't. Still i can't breath but...i just, threw myself. At the-. Window.- nothing. It held. Someone. _Anyone_. No air. Help! I can't. Fatal position, at-least I can breathe like this...but i can't _see_. Everything is black. And I'm hearing things. _Footsteps_, _laughs, breathes,_and wherever, uh scuttles? Whatever. The second i curled up they started.

_I'm scared_. No, I'm Absolutely _terrified_. Of what i don't know, just that i i don't _want _this. And i don't know what to do. I-i don't like this, i don't want to be afraid. I gave up! What m-more can i do. Yet i just. So many sounds. My home is different. I hear so many things _i know _aren't there. So what, why. I want this _to stop_. Just no. Please. _No more fear_. Please. Is not being afraid so much to ask? I can't come out, i'll stop being able o breathe...but maybe..drawing?

O-okay...i am in a corner of my bedroom clutching my sketchbook and a pencil. I'm going to draw. After all. dr_awing is a barrier. So_ i'm going to draw some dragons. They will protect me, hehe. Right? Dragons guard. They _protect. So they'll keep me safe. _S_afe from all the sounds hehe_. Drawing drawing. Let's start with some circles, this one is the head. **During this. An entity slowly emerges.**This one is the torso. These ones are the shoulders, now elbow, now paws. These are the hind legs, and there paws. Now the wings. Long beautiful wings! There. Now there are many circles. Now we _carve t_he same of the body from these, i'm starrting with the head. Hm, it's male. So the snout goes up more abutly instead of a gentle slant of a female. **It slowly makes it way towards the artist. **Now a short neck. The belly and back doen't have any large _curves_. Now the legs. Such pretty legs. Now we flash out to wings! Oooh that looks nice. **He's here. **And the tail! It curves around the legs, enging up just inder the jaw. And some fur! There. _Beatuful!_

He looks good. I like how he looks. Oh!i forgot the eyes. Hmmm. _He doesn't have any. _Okay now wha-t...he's here. S-staring at me. Looking right at me. _Asura_. Why? Why? I don't know. He, he's been here the entire time. His red eyes has been boring into my soul for some time now hasn't it? I don't think there is a reason as to why me. But. I'm asking anyway.

"Do you chose which cow you eat?"

yeah i though that may be the reason. But still. Atleast i heard him speak...right? I don't thin-

"ask. I may not answer. But ask. I like talking to food."

"how long?"

"few days? I don't really count"

"how"

"how what?"

"how are you here, alive"

"you humans can't create. No, you just **Peak**_**. **_Around, into other places. Even that dragon of yours isn't yours. Just another guy from a different world. Your inventions too. That, would be a 'paradox' though. So no more more details."

"what about you being dead?" this cause his to laugh.

"come one **S****arah. **You really aren't that naive." with that, he vanished.

Suddenly i feel a burning pain in my back. I feel hot blood spilling down, and a trickle of it down my lip. _Will i cease to exists? _Time turns from seconds to hours. My mind races, yet i am unable to form the words. I turn my head and look at him. A sadistic grin on his face, his arm is out of sight, but i can feel it moving in my chest. It doesn't hurt as much as i would think it would. But it is still agony. And my mind, never stopping. Am i going to life on. I don't want to die if that's it. But will i still be concussion. Please stop. Answer. Answer me! The scream at him from my mind. My lip refusing to move. He moves in close to my ear and speaks.

"**I don't know**"

He gently rests his head on my shoulder. Much warmer then a would have though. His hand still moving inside me. I'm sure he could have ended this if he wanted to. But he is enjoying my pain. He like torturing me.

"**speak, if there is something you want, say it.**"

he _knows_. He knows i can't speak and that i want this to end. To he is tormenting me. No matter how much i try, my lips won't comply and speak. They are frozen, as if they aren't my own. I want this to end but i can't make it end.

I don't now how long we were like that. But he chuckled and gripped something, i think its my heart. Then he ripped it out. I would have screamed could i force anything out of my mouth. Then for a split second, everything was black. Then just as suddenly, i can see. But not feel, hear , smell, taste. I can't even breathe. As i become more aware, i see my body limp on the ground. I am in his hands. I can see his long bony hands around me. I can see in every direction. Behind me, above me, the my sides, below me. His grip around me closes and i am being pulled towards his mouth. He was going to eat me. I tried to move, to do _anything_. But i couldn't. I was frozen, i could just see.

He holds me to his lips and licks.

"**tasty. I think this is my best meal so far**" and i see his shoulders rise and fall.

Then i feel something. A powerful forces, and around everything looks as if it was illuminated by a red light. I hear many voices speaking. But i don't know what they are saying. I'm scared. That all i know. No i don't know. I don't know anything. I just hope. Hope this won't be my end. That's when i start moving again. I see his tongue, much longer than any i knew could be. Curl around me and pull me into his mouth. I see and start feeling his teeth close around me chewing with no regards. And it _hurts_. Being chewed alive. I get punch all around his mouth. You would think i would be dark, but that red light is still there. So i can see everything clearly.

After what seemed like hours, he stops. And i am pushed down his throat. It hurts much less now. Actually not at all, although i am conscious of being in a much different shape then before. I hiss his muscles push me down. I don't even try to resist. I know it won't do any good. So _why bother? _I feel his muscles stop around me, and it opens up and i gently float down to the bottom. _I am in his stomach. The kishin, i am in his stomach._ That though, just seems amusing to me.

"**just as good as i thought it would be. Filling too.**"

only then, does it seem like i start to lose consciousness. And my fear dissipates. _No reason to be afraid now. I have no control over anything now. _I feel everything shift around me, then **thump**. Everything just falls. I assume he has flopped down on my bed. Or _was _my bed. I don't think i could ever use it now.

It takes a while. But overthrowing starts to fade away. just goes black. I know my soul isn't being taken by a grim reaper, i am certain of that. After all he isn't taking me anywhere. So i stop, i stop thinking. And much quicker. I see nothing.


End file.
